


How They Fell In Love

by tarialdarion



Series: I've Lost My Soul [3]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Artist Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loves killing with Tony, is inexorably drawn to him through the vivacity of his smile and the brilliance of his planning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How They Fell In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Влюбленность](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736459) by [Claire_Vorlaine10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10), [Irmie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irmie/pseuds/Irmie)



Steve loves killing with Tony, is inexorably drawn to him through the vivacity of his smile and the brilliance of his planning. They’ve fucked a couple of times now and every time is better than the last, leaving them flushed and panting. But as the murders went by, Steve finds himself thinking about Tony all the time: what Tony’s skin smells like, the brightness of his eyes when they are wild with adrenaline, the vicious curve of his lips when they banter. 

The decision to make Tony his was easy, the execution was more difficult. By day, Tony was a successful and fairly famous person, Steve was simply an artist. He invited Tony on impulse to one of his gallery openings and to his surprise, Tony came, bringing a flock of people with him. Steve panicked at the thought of Tony seeing the focal piece of the exhibit. He had painted it one night after reluctantly saying goodbye to Tony who was laying naked and tangled in the sheets.

A forearm was painted across the black canvas, delicately drawn in detail, down to the small, white scar on the space between the thumb and index finger. The hand held a heart, the carved outline of a rose visible on it’s surface and the fingers curved around to clench it tightly. The entire arm was dripping with blood; the heart practically falling apart on the canvas. Despite the obvious gruesome qualities of the piece, the soft lines and painted details allowed the emotion of the artist to shine through.

Tony stopped and stared at the painting, his heart pounding rapidly as he recognized the scar. He was barely cognizant of Steve standing beside him quietly, waiting for a reaction. Tony turned slowly to meet Steve’s nervous but resolute stare. He ducked his head, “Is that-” he started and then cleared his throat softly. “That’s my hand.” 

Steve was silent until Tony risked a glance upwards to see Steve’s blue eyes looking at him, infatuation evident in his gaze. “You know it is.” He answered lowly. 

Tony’s breath hitched and he stepped closer. “Me too.” he said, responding to Steve’s unspoken confession. His tone mimicked Steve’s as he allowed a sudden burst of joy to flood through him. The gallery full of people blurred and they focused solely on each other.

Steve’s eyes brightened and he moved so that he was hovering over Tony, whispering, “Can I kiss you?”

“You never have to ask.” Tony responded, his lips curving upwards in a slight smile. 

Steve tilted Tony’s head up with his fingers and leaned down to press their lips together as they had done so many times before. This kiss, though, was different as they both poured out their heart through their lips. Both knew in that moment that this romance could only end in either marriage or death.

Tony bought the painting and hung it over their bed. The first time they truly made love, Steve was draped against Tony’s back, twining their fingers together and whispering to Tony the inspiration for the piece of art above them.


End file.
